Land of the Witch Hunters
by Usagikun1
Summary: Medusa survived the devastating attack Maka dealt her and she wants revenge. Weak and without anyone in her world to turn too she goes to the one person who could help. Evangeline A.K McDowell. Meanwhile Negi and his friends are trying to find and defeat the Mage of beginnings and his Master Evangeline says that he may be in the World Of Death. Its DWMA vs Negima Verse!
1. Chapter 1

The Genie Hunter kills all that is evil and leaves nothing left. That is what it's designed to do and nothing more. However evil is an interesting thing. What is evil? What is good? Is evil a mother who would use her own son and discard him when he does not prove useful? Is evil a mother who made her child kill small animals to grow deranged and mentally unhinged, a weapon forged by her own mistreatment? Is a person like this completely and totally evil? And if so wouldn't they be wiped out by the Genie hunter when they were sliced in half to their very soul?

To anyone watching Medusa's death that day they would have said yes. For she seemed to disappear entirely, her smile and cackle sticking around to the very end to tell them they had no prayer against the Kishin. However things are not divided so cleanly in reality. There is no person who is truly evil. Apathetic, Cruel, Vile, Medusa was all these things, but despite her boasting she still had some good inside her, enough to keep her alive from the devastating attack. She was weak though, so much of her soul was devoured by that blow Maka dealt her she could barely focus with the little bit of herself she did have left.

She was too weak to defend herself. She was too afraid that the DWMA would come and finish the job if she tried to claim another body and rebuild her strength. She had burned many bridges in that world, all in her conquest to rule it she now found herself nowhere to turn too. This world though was not the only one available to a witch of her knowledge and ability though. She knew a secret that few on this planet did. She knew that this world was the creation of the Lifemaker, much like other worlds like it projected onto the true reality.

Medusa also knew that her current plan was risky, and that it could end up in her immediate demise if she did not play her cards right. She was going to ask one of the greatest witches she had ever known for help. A witch that had inspired her to be the person she had been, a witch that showed what it really meant to have true power. Others feared to speak her name, but she had known her personally once.

The Puppet master, The Dreaded Vampire, the apostle of destruction, The Lord of darkness and queen of the night, the Dark Evangel, Evangeline was all these things and more. Medusa feared none like she did her. Entire nations and armies of people had fought Evangeline and all failed. She was terrifyingly powerful and was known to wipe out a fellow witch for just slightly annoying her. The fact that she was a Vampire as well added to her god like power and the awe inspired fear her legends bore. However her life was on the line and this was her last chance. She had used almost all her remaining energy to bring herself to where this being was.

The disembodied witch found herself in a pocket dimension, with a huge castle. The witch had built herself a world away from her home, her own private domain where she sat alone drinking tea or trained her disciples. It seemed so serene. To the average observer it would seem like a young European girl with long flowing blond hair was casually sitting cross legged and drinking tea while staring out the window at a mountainous European paradise. To everyone else this was someone to be feared and respected.

"Medusa" Evangeline said quietly without looking over at her. She could tell she was there even with the faint bit of ability the desperate witch had left "you've looked better"

The ancient yet youthful witch took a sip of her tea and leaned back in her chair looking the ghost over before sighing.

"I told you…I told all of you that living in that world would be tantamount to a death sentence. I told all of you to leave that bigot Death and his sad twisted little dimension alone and find somewhere else too call your own."

Medusa recalled those days like they were yesterday. Outcast witches who found a place to live only to be hunted down by a pious Death God who thought them filth of the earth. She still bridled at the indignity of having to hide in her own dimension.

"We were there first…" Medusa said bitterly to Evangeline "And if you had come with us we would of…"

Evangeline waved her hand to silence her and put her tea cup down quietly; looking at her astral form with something akin to a scolding parent who was chiding her child for not doing what she was told

"That world was a lost cause, there are plenty of others that are not as prejudice to our kind then that but you and yours were too busy with your self-righteous little campaign against a death god to see this fact. And now look at you, done in by one of his lackeys. A little girl no less"

Medusa couldn't help but be a bit surprised at Evangeline's perception. How much did she know of what was going on in that world? How powerful was she that she could casually peer into other dimensions while having a private tea party. She decided not to question it though; her time was short as it was.

"I need your help" Medusa hated how weak she sounded. Even to Evangeline's powerful vision the bodiless witch seemed like a shimmer in the air, her vectors only shadows of their former self.

A cruel grin grew on the angelic face of Evangeline. She relished how the pompous witch Medusa was brought to her ghostly knees before her, just as she was bested by Evangeline's hands hundreds of years before. "Oh really now? Why should I help you? You never seemed to want to follow my help and advice before"

"You owe me…" Medusa gritted out, reaching her spectral hands out at the girls collar. Evangeline looked like she smelled something vile and swatted her hand at the ghostly spirit. Medusa was forced back; a blow even as minor as that threatened her very existence and fear was in her transparent eyes. Standing up to her full diminutive height "Lessers like you do not touch me Medusa…However I have felt lenient of late…I assume you wish for a body?"

Medusa nodded fervently "Yes, and then I will get my revenge on…"

"You seem to misunderstand your situation Medusa" Evangeline cut her off "whatever debt you think I have for you does not warrant me to give you a body…And certainly not one that you will throw away at the first opportunity against Death and his Meisters"

"Evangeline…" Medusa could see where this was going. Evangeline relished this all the more.

"Oh come now Medusa, you yourself exploited other witches when they were in vicarious situations like this, you must have expected I would have strings attached to my new puppets…"

"Puppets…" Medusa did not like where this was going but she was desperate. If it wasn't for that little wench Maka she wouldn't even have to make this deal but she had no choice. How the mighty have fallen.

"Yes, I will not grant you a body, but I will make you a puppet of mine. Yes you will be my own personal doll that I will do as I see fit, and you will call me master or else I shall wipe you out of existence like the stain that you are… will you submit to these terms slave?"

"I suppose I have no choice… I submit…Master" Medusa figured she could find a way out of the Dark Evangels clutches eventually, but for now she had to play the Witches game. She recalled a time not to long ago when other witches feared and were commanded by her in just the same way.

A powerful Tug came over her and she felt like she was in a vacuum of wind. She couldn't help but let out a squeal as her soul was sucked from the room and into the lifeless wooden puppet on display. As her soul entered it the puppet took shape, mimicking her features like when she had possessed that young girl. The dress the doll wore grew black and resembled the one she had Crona wear when he was a young boy, save for the hoodie that she always wore no matter what her form. She looked in the mirror when the transformation was all over and got chills. Her limbs had hinges and she looked like an evil female version of Pinocchio but without the nose. She flexed her wooden fingers and slowly wobbled onto her feet, this would take some getting used too.

The puppet was only half of Evangeline's size, and Evangeline was exceptionally short. Medusa was tired of being small after being in that child's body so long but again she would have to make due till she got her strength back.

"Yes I think this look suits you just fine Medusa… And as you know I am the Puppet master, you will not be able to betray me as easily as you have done countless others…"

"You know me too well Evangeline…"

"Call me Master"

Medusa cringed and looked down at the floor in anger "Yes…master"

"Do not be so down my new puppet" Evangeline said with a wry grin "Your predicament may bring the down fall of Lord Death yet. He made a deal with you that he and his would not attack you, and that was clearly broken. And from our recent run ins with the Mage of the beginning…"

Medusa's eyes grew wide in her new face "The Mage… you can't mean…"

Evangeline cackled "Oh yes its quite an interesting time in history my dear puppet, the Life maker is on the move and he wishes to wipe out those worlds that he created. He is hiding at the moment, maybe in your former dimension actually."

Out of the frying pan into the fryer, Medusa knew she was no match for a being such as that, and even Evangeline would be hard pressed to face such a force. "What do you mean…we?"

Evangeline smirked broadly "I have been… making alliances lately, and we have gathered quite a force together. A force meant to take out the Mage himself." There was a hint of triumph in the way she spoke, like all the cards were in her favor.

"Master!" called a youthful voice. Medusa turned around to see a small red haired boy with glasses. He was quite attractive for someone so young, almost a little too alluring. However his Soul was something else entirely. Someone so happy looking would be expected to have a similar soul, but his was massive spikey and blacker then darkness itself. This soul of his was terrifying, twisted and immensely powerful. It was the soul of a gigantic demon, the soul of a Kishin that was controlled by will alone. Even at her prime she would have been helpless against such a force. Next to him was a white haired boy she realized was one of the dolls of the Mage. They were notoriously powerful and it seemed Evangeline had one on her side considering they were not attacking him. And on the other side of the red haired boy was a honest to goodness werewolf. One who seemed to pack even more power than Free, and he was young looking as well. Medusa couldn't help but smile broadly, If Evangeline had people like this backing her up, Death himself would not stand a chance against them. She would have her revenge yet.

"Who is this?" Negi said as he knelt down and patted the new puppets head with a smile. Medusa tried to seem nice and greeted his happy face with a forced one of her own.

"Her name is Medusa, and she is my new puppet. That is all you need to know boy. For now we need to discuss the location of the Mage of the Beginning. I believe I may know where it is."

The boy and the werewolf gasped while the living doll Fate remained impassive and looked over Medusa "Where?"

"In the world of Death… In the land of the Witch hunters" Evangeline said dramatically. Negi Springfield didn't like the sound of that one bit considering a lot of his friends were witches, but if his master claimed that the Mage was there then he would fight by her side till the end of the world itself. A new journey was about to begin.


	2. Chapter 2

**3 days later**

The sun was laughing today. It laughed everyday of course but it felt especially sinister given the mood in the air. The way it looked the celestial body was acting like their lives were his favorite tv show and he relished in all the drama. A small band of students stood out in the front waiting for the "guests" to arrive and the air could not be thicker with dread and anticipation. These students had not a few days earlier saved the world from falling into madness from the clutches of the Kishin Azura. They were attendants of the great Death Weapon Meister Academy. An elite school founded to suppress the kishin and witches and keep them from getting a hold over this world once again. They had fulfilled their duty admirably, but you could not tell from the stoic looks on their faces now.

"This isn't cool" Soul growled as he kicked the dust off the cobble stones of the entrance "We beat the Kishin, we should be celebrating, not…" his sharp teeth gritted at the thought of what Maka was going to do. The white haired boy looked over at his serious looking Meister and could tell she was thinking about her fight with the witch Medusa. They were so sure they had defeated her that she hadn't even crossed their minds during the celebration in Lord Death's chambers. Even Crona whose future was a bit questionable considering his betraying the DWMA for his mother was smiling brightly and having a good time. They were so sure that their pink haired friend would get lenience for his actions because of the light and happy air but things rarely work out this way.

Especially not when the witch they thought dead dialed 4242 564

The revelry had silenced that day when the large mirror shimmered and rippled revealing a dark room and a close up of Medusa with a young blond girl sitting elegantly in a regal chair behind her. But it wasn't the Medusa they knew, not even the most recent child like version. This one was plain creepy. She was an animated wooden puppet that looked like a frightening parody of the child Medusa form. The wood slit of her mouth warped into a twisted grin from huge glassy eyeball to eyeball as those black holes focused in on her son from under her black hood.

"Hello Crona"

The look on Crona's face as he hugged himself and screamed was something Maka would never forget, it took them hours to get him out of the corner afterward and calm him down from his hysterics. When those large dead eyes focused on Maka she couldn't help but have a twinge of fear, because even with that artificial face Maka could see the murderous hatred etched on every part of that wooden veneer. They all waited for her to give a speech and she looked like she was going to give one before the girl behind her spoke

"Come here puppet" she had commanded with a condescending air. Medusa's grinning horrifying face relaxed into a look of plain annoyance for her situation, a look similar to the one people gave when they spoke of Excalibur. When the witch had walked back to the girl and plopped down into a cross legged position they could see the difference clearly. Medusa's limbs had hinges, her body almost jerky as she tried to coordinate her new form to where the girl who called her a puppet sat. The blond girl, though Maka had no idea who she was, exuded power and authority from every pore.

The only ones who knew who this strange mystery girl was Death and Stein, and Stein seemed almost intrigued more then upset about her appearance. Death's mask warped quickly into the one Maka had only seen in a glimpse of the past and his voice became rather harsh and guttural as supposed to his usual light appearance

"Evangeline…" the anger in that word was enough to make every one step back. These two clearly had history

"So you remember me 'Lord Death'" she said using her fingers for quotation marks, the dark sneer on her face revealing that she was older and more mature then her appearance would lead you to believe "still as prejudice as ever I see… so much in fact that you don't feel like you need to stand by your own word. And if you cannot trust the word of a god…why then who can you trust?"

Death's large fist balled up and he seemed to grow more…realistic looking as he grew angry, like the appearance he used before was not his real one at all

"What do you want…we are having a party and you are interrupting us…" he seemed to calm down as he said each word, working his voice to the light soothing one he normally employed

Maka was violently pulled from this unpleasant recollection when several powerful souls entered their dimension and pulled her eyes up into the sky where they entered. Maka did not even know there were other dimensions until a few days ago considering the DWMA liked to keep information on a need to know basis. It made the world seem a lot bigger then she thought it was and from what she was experiencing right now she wasn't too happy about this prospect. Their soul's wavelengths came at her like a tidal wave, filling her eyes with images of contorted spiky demons, large ferocious wolves and the world itself bending and shifting at will. The effect was so potent that it made her knees buckle and her eyes wide, dilating her irises to points. She fell down in a cold sweat and was caught by Soul

"Hey Maka! What's wrong? You with me? Snap out of it"

"Their souls…they…they're horrifying" she said gripping Souls sleeve. The Kishin Azura was the largest and most pervasive soul wavelength she had seen, but these three distinct souls each were more powerful then him. They were complex and strange; it was so much information to gather that it was hard to keep her bearings as she struggled to get to her feet.

"What…what is Lord Death thinking inviting these monsters here?" Maka said wiping her brow "Their presence alone…"

"She has a Kishin with her…interesting…" Stein said as he stepped out of the door to the DWMA. He tried to keep his trade mark smirk but he too was a bit shook up by the wavelengths permeating the air. "This one is different than Azura though, he is in control of himself, which is almost worse in a way…" He twisted the screw in his head as he looked at the group "And from what Death told me, Evangeline is stronger than all of them"

"Don't worry sweety, Daddy's here to protect you" Her father spirit said as he came out from behind Stein, trying to sound cool. She gave an eye roll her goofball dad and looked up.

The others looked up and began to see dots in the sky turning into people. Soul seeing maka was still out of it picked her up and moved out of the way when not a few feet from where she was standing a twin tailed red head slammed into the stone with her sword to break her fall. She stood up with a confident smile like a fall like that was nothing and picked up her huge blade out of the ground and slung it behind her back like a warrior while the dust settled. A blond cat like Chinese girl landed with both feet together like a feather while some kind of ninja girl surfed in on a giant throwing star that spun into her hand upon landing and shrunk. A girl in ceremonial shino robes hooted with glee as she was coming down in the arms of a winged Samurai girl who was blushing furiously at holding the girl with the fans in her arms. None of them looked like witches until one with a broom and a hat came down from the sky eyeing the Meister's and weapons warily hovering from the air. Her long black hair flowed in the currents of air and her wand hand was shaking a bit. Next to her another red head standing on a floating camera of all things patted her on the back and got her to bring her broom down with the others. Though Maka and the others were tense they couldn't help but feel that these people were as wary of the DWMA as they were of them. Still more were coming; one in particular with a dark complexion and long black hair that was spinning two guns in her hands caught Kids attention. They were all wearing the same clothes for the most part, either robes or some kind of armor. That is until the robot showed up. That was a sight, a robot woman with green hair and jet boots touching down looking up, waiting for something. That is when the souls Maka had sensed showed up.

"My god it's raining hot chicks!" Black star yelled out getting a major chop from Tsubaki.

Evangeline descended slowly light a dark angel dressed in gothic Lolita attire, all black and red and lacy, flowing in the wind as she smiled down upon the world like the devil incarnate, Medusa clutched in her arm. Next to her a red haired boy with glasses, the Kishin she had sensed, seemed calm and even nice looking as he stood on a magic staff that supported his weight. A silver haired boy floated down with them, impassively looking at the new faces as one looked at a wall, complete disinterest. And finally a black haired boy with wolf ears landed with a crouching stance, almost looking roughish if it weren't for the fact he was so young looking.

When everyone had reached ground the red headed boy stepped up. Maka had recovered from the initial shock and was standing upright now though she was still sweating. Most of the girls except for Evangeline had their soul wavelengths intimately connected with him, affection synchronized their frequencies with his and she wondered how someone with such a black soul could have such powerful links with people.

"Hello…My name is Negi Springfield…" he looked nervous but nice.

"ooh, he cute!" Patty said dashing out and grabbing him up, shocking everyone who felt the tension of a mexican stand off. Negi blushed and was squished into Patty's chest as she spun around with him, Liz face palmed as the girls on the other side look like patty was stealing their toy.

"Patty, what are you DOING!"

"Oh come on guys he don't look mean, he looks all cute n'stuff! I mean look at him!" she held out the Kishin boy like a cat by the under arms. Tsubaki looked at him and gave a bit of a sigh; Black star didn't like that one bit "Hey what's so great about him huh, what about me!"

"I would like it if you put my pupil down ms Patty" Evangeline said with obvious annoyance. Patty did and negi backed up a pace and obviously flustered "it's okay, it happens a lot more then you'd think"

"Careful you guys" Maka said with a stern voice "This maybe a Kishin trick, we know they can influence people and he seems to have all these girls under his spell"

"Wait… all those girls are this kids…what?!" Soul, Blackstar and Kid all gave the same look of jealous rage

"You mean he gets all these girls…what the hell man he's just a kid! That's not cool!" Soul griped. All of a sudden the tense air was now almost evaporated as they stared at each other with flushed embarrassment and wry amusement.

"Listen here I don't know what a Kishin is but our Negi is a good guy and not someone to watch out for, he doesn't go around eating Souls like some people" The red headed girl said pointing her sword at Maka. Maka flicked her wrist and Soul complied and turned into a death Sythe

"Are you trying to pick a fight Bells?" Maka quipped spotting the bells that tied around the girls twin tails

"The names Asuna, and you couldn't handle me girl."

"Hey lets cool down guys, this is a peaceful meeting remember?" Negi said waving frantically.

"You're the girl who has to apologize to the puppet right? I'm not surprised given your attitude" Asuna called out to her as they started circling. Maka cringed at that, one of the things Death asked her to do to keep her place in the DWMA was to…of all things…Apologize to Medusa for trying to kill her. She was livid about that. She wanted to end her right here and all these people were getting in her way.

"Yes I'd like to hear that apology little girl" Medusa called from Evangeline's arms "although that is just the beginning of what you are going to pay me for what you did"

Maka snapped right there looking at Medusa's smug wooden face. It was because of her that instead of living a new life Crona was now in the dungeon of his own volition, worried that his mother would make him do something against his friends again, and the teachers agreed that this could be a possibility and had his cell monitored. It sickened her how close Crona was to happiness only to be snatched away when he was happy. Maka couldn't let this witch get away with this. With a Scream she lunged into the air with Soul in hand "MEDUSA! YOU'RE DEAD!"

She was stopped in midair though…by Stein with her father in weapon form. Spirit's face showed up in the reflection of his blade blade as he grinded against Souls weapon form in "Sweaty you need to calm down and back off from this" he said pleadingly. Stein used his soul energy to push maka backward so she ended up skidding to a halt next to her friends.

"Dad! Stein! What the hell!"

Spirit transformed into his normal form and looked apologetic "I'm sorry sweetie but you aren't thinking clearly right now, if we had let you go through with it…"

"She would be dead…" The white haired boy said bluntly. The frankness of his tone made all of Maka's crew pale a bit.

Spirit's normally silly comical face morphed into a deathly grimace that Maka usually war in battle, it made him look like he was actually a serious and dangerous fighter as he turned to Fate "If you lay so much as a finger on my daughter I will personally rip your soul out of your chest"

_**"ENOUGH~!"**_ Everyone looked at the red haired boy, whose aura was starting to glow dark, he had the look of an exacerbated child who wanted his parents to stop fighting, Maka could feel the coiled spikey monster of his soul starting to get riled up, and everyone could see the beginnings of is dark churning aura emitting of his small body.

"WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS!" Negi said with a wavering frustrated voice, a slight echo had entered into it giving it an eerie feel. He walked over to Maka, making her take a step back.

_**"YOU SEE THAT GUY!"**_ he said pointing at fate_** "HE STABBED ME THROUGH THE CHEST WITH A ROCK, WE TRIED TO KILL EACH OTHER SEVERAL TIMES, AND YOU KNOW WHAT?! IT WAS A WASTE OF TIME AND NOTHING GOOD CAME OUT OF IT, WE SHOOK, WE MADE UP, WE BECAME FRIENDS"**_

"Yes…" Medusa started and Negi rounded on her _**"AND YOU, I DON'T KNOW YOU BUT I'M LIKING YOU LESS BY THE SECOND, SO YOU ARE GOING TO SHUT UP" **_he rounded on Maka_**"YOU BOTH ARE GOING TO APOLOGIZE, AND EVERYONE IS GOING TO HAVE A HAPPY FUN TIME, OR I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL KICK ALL YOUR ASSES, WE CLEAR?"**_ Maka was dumbfounded, Medusa looked shocked, and Evangeline was looking at him like her boy just hit puberty.

Maka walked over to Medusa, Evangeline held out Medusa with an amused expression and an eyebrow rose high into her bangs. They looked at each other, they silently vowed to end this another day as they said in unison

"I apologize" though their faces said anything but that

Negi relaxed and ran his hands through his hair "See, no big deal..."

"Lord Death is ready for his audience" Stein said to Evangeline

"Boy, Fate, you are with me, the rest of you are going to take a tour of this 'fine establishment' with Spirit over here, try not to kill anyone while we are gone."

Negi and Fate walked with Evangeline and followed her and Stein into the school while he twisted the screw in his head. As the door closed it left a huge crowd of people, all of whom were eyeing each other warily and many who hadn't said a word, too try to figure out what to do next.

"Well this is going to be fun!" Patty said with a laugh

"Patty, you can't read the mood at all can you" Liz said with a sigh.


End file.
